Bees Go 'Buzz'
by Clamowamo
Summary: There are other things that go 'buzz' and send people running...


**Bees Go 'Buzz'**

"I really doubt this a good idea, Shiho-chan."

The brunette glanced up to the man talking to her as she zipped a small black bag closed. "Oh?" she smiled, standing straight and holding the small bag at her thigh. "Why's that?"

"Well uh..." he stammered, bringing his hand to tug at the black cap that was seemingly glued to his head, "You know, the guy could go completely insane again and decapitate you with his fingernails." Raising an eyebrow, she gave a look that read 'I-pity-you.' "Or not..."

"You're the one that said he was in restraints so tight that his eyes were bulging from his head." she deadpanned at him as she opened the door.

He followed her as they walked down the halls of the prison, sticking closely behind. "I was forced to loosen them a little."

"How kind you are, Akai." she dragged a stray strand of reddish hair behind her ear with her free hand, smirking back at him.

"I try."

Smiling, she twirled the bag on one finger. "I think this should be fun."

"You're a sadist." he deadpanned, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Should've killed 'im when you had the chance, would've been more humane."

"No. If I killed him then, I wouldn't get to do this." She threw the bag over shoulder, letting it dangle by the short strap it was hung on. "I've _always_ wanted to do this."

"You and the rest of my subordinates."

Her eyes twinkled as her smile broadened. "Onee-chan would get kick out of this."

"Yes. She would've." the hands in his pockets drew into fists, "Maybe this idea wasn't as sadistic as I first thought."

"I knew you'd see it my way."

"Hey, when that first happened to me I couldn't look at myself in the mirror for a month without shuddering."

She snickered, casting a small smirk his way. "You're only encouraging me."

Reaching their destination, he reached out in front of her to grab the door knob and cut her off. "I'll go in first and get the restraints tightened, you get the equipment prepared." She nodded and moved out of the way so that he could open the door.

Slipping inside the small room, he beared his fangs to the man strapped to the stand-up gurney in the corner of the room. "Hello, old friend. How are the accomodations for you?"

"mmmmm mphf! mmmrmf! RRMMEMRMFFF! FFMMMMMF!"

His grin broadened with malice, "That's good to hear." he walked next to the restrained blond man, smiling even wider. "A friend of yours is coming to visit, so just in case you get kind of excited and one of your hands just happens to slip from these little straps, I'm going to have to tighten them a little."

Gin let out a muffled round of insults through the tape on his mouth as the first strap at his shoulders was tightened. "MMMMPH MRMMF MMMF FMMMPH!"

"I'd love to, but I don't think it'd fit." He remarked blandly, and tighted strap at his ribs.

"AFFHM! MFF UMMPH MFF MMFFF FMPH!"

The strap at his gut was now secure. "You know we wouldn't have had to put that tape there in the first place if you hadn't tried to bite half the police force. And you wouldn't be strapped in if you would just behave and not rip your veins open."

"MPPF!" Shuichi tighted the restraint at his hip.

"We need your testimony, sorry."

The strap at above his knees was tightened, causing Gin to flinch. "MMMMFPHMMMFMPMMUMMMAHUMPH!"

"Yeah you're right. This is partially to get my ass out of trouble in Japan. That and I despise your very being."

"...mmmh?"

Shuichi straightened his shoulders after pulling the last strap as tightly as possible. "You wanna find out?"

Gin's eyes widened a little. Akai grinned. "Alright, we're ready!"

Shiho entered, carrying something small and black. At first, Gin grinned to himself beneath the duct tape. "Mmmmhmmphh mmhm phmmf mmrrff mmmmp..."

She grinned back, bringing the black object in front of her face. "No, no, this isn't quite a stun gun." She flipped a switch it began to buzz and vibrate.

And suddenly Gin found himself scared for the first time in his life. "MMMFPH?"

"Shuu-kun," she approached without hesitation, grinning a cat-like grin from ear to ear. "Hold his head tightly."

"Roger."

She leaned over him, holding the electric razor close to his ear. "Should we give him a mohawk or just go bald?"

Author's note: Yes, Shiho does seem a little uncharacteristically giddy. For some reason I can imagine her taking great joy in shaving Gin's head after his arrest. ; (Once again, don't ask.) 


End file.
